Discoveries
by SmTwnGrl
Summary: AU. Bella grew up in Forks and moved away just before high school. She was popular in Forks and Phoenix and very athletic. How will all of this change Bella's opinion of Edward? And his opinion of her? Not E/B. Will be Bella/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm posting this for a contest that I'm having with a friend, Deity of the Hills. The details are on my profile.**

**I will update as soon as possible, but probably not until next week.**

* * *

Kelli and Jake hugged me goodbye outside of my house. Kelli and I had tears streaming down our faces, and Jake was comforting Kelli, as I got into Renee's car. Both of them had to hurry off to work or they would have come to the airport with us.

Renee, my mother, drove me to the airport with the windows down. I t was the perfect sunny day, not too warm. I was in one of my favorite outfits, white shorts and a blue cami. I had warmer clothes in my carry-on bag.

I was moving from dry Phoenix to wet Forks, Washington. I was going back to the parent that truly loved me, my dad. When I was only a couple months old, Renee left with me to come to Phoenix. Three years later, she sent me back so that she could have fun and party more. I loved growing up in Forks, I was always popular. That popularity had carried over to Phoenix when I moved back after I turned 14.

Now, I was returning to Forks again. I loved the sun, but I desperately needed some of the people that lived in Forks. Like my best friend, Trey Walder, and his family. Trey lived in Forks with his mom and little sister but, like me, he had a parent that lived in Phoenix, his dad. Becca, Trey's mom had been the mom that I never had while I lived in Forks.

When we got to the airport, Renee didn't even try to hide her joy that I was leaving. She joyfully kissed my cheek before I got on the plane and said, "Email me soon."

"I will." Neither of us meant what we said, we just had to say it because it was expected.

"Tell Charlie I said hi, oh and that Bethany woman, too."

"I will, Mom, and it's Becca, not Bethany."

"Whatever, love you."

"I love you too, Mom," I said, but she had already gone, probably to the nearest bar to celebrate that I wasn't living with her anymore. I sighed and got on my plane away from the place that was never truly home to me.

* * *

The five hours that I was on my planes I couldn't wait to land and see Dad again. Dad greeted as soon as I stepped off the plane. The whole hour long car ride to Forks was spent talking about me and my friends. Dad already had me registered for school and had gone with Trey to pick up the car that I bought. Dad was really excited to have me home, we had always been close after dealing with Renee. "How's Kelli, I can't imagine that she's happy with you leaving Phoenix."

"She's not happy about me moving, but Jake is making it better by being there for her. She's going to fly up next weekend, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, Bells, she can come up anytime. I was planning on going fishing with Billy Black and watching the game with them. You should ask Becca, though. She might want to join you girls if you go shopping."

"Okay, Uncle Billy is welcome to keep you anytime he wants. Kelli and I will probably eat out with the boys anyway, Jake is staying with Trey."

Soon Dad and I arrived at the house. Charlie grabbed the one small bag from the trunk, most of my stuff was shipped ahead, including all of the presents from my friends in Phoenix. I ran over to my new car, a white BMW convertible. It was my dream car and I had been saving to get it. It would stick out at school, but I'd park next to Trey's new Jeep. This would make starting school the next day easier.

I told my dad thanks and went down to my room. I set the bag down next to all of the UPS boxes and started to unpack.

Dad and I had gotten a new house when I was four. The house had plenty of room. Dad stuck his head down the stairs and yelled, "By the way, Bells, the unfinished part of the basement is now a home gym."

"Thanks, Dad. That will make it easier to work out everyday." I loved working out and training. I surf, do karate, kickboxing, cheer leading, and basketball. I had started with karate to help my balance, but the other sports soon followed.

I continued unpacking box after box for about an hour when my Dad called me upstairs. "Yeah, Dad, what did you want?" As soon as I said it I was pulled into the arms of a tall guy with brown hair, my best friend, and spun around, "Trey, Becca, Lena!"

"I missed you, Bells-a"

"I missed you too, Treyton." He let go of me and set me down. Immediately his sister, Lena, who's eight, ran up and gave me a big hug. "How's my favorite princess?"

"Good. Trey said that you're staying this time, are you?"

"Of course, Hun. I missed babysitting you.. How are you, Becca?"

"Good, how was your flight, Baby, no problems?" Becca asked.

"None, but I'm glad to finally be home again. Phoenix was never really home without you guys."

The five of us ate at the Lodge. Trey and I made plans on where we'd meet tomorrow on the first day of school.

* * *

**Please Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Morning in Forks

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, I have been busy and had writer's block. Hopefully my next chapter will be up sooner!**

**SmTwnGrl**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Morning in Forks

The next morning I got up and worked out. I would have to find a kick boxing club soon so that I could keep in form. I was hoping to get a scholarship in any of the sports I did so I would have to find basketball and softball teams that I could try out for soon.

After working out I took a shower and got ready. I put on a navy long sleeve Camelback Spartans Basketball shirt and dark jeans. I left my long hair straight and kept my makeup light.

Dad had already left and it was raining so I grabbed a coat and ran out the door, unlocking my car as I ran. I turned the heat and the radio on and pulled out of the driveway.

I pulled into the crowded parking lot of a café a few minutes later. I went inside and found Trey in the back with two other people. Trey waved me over to their table.

I sat down in the only open seat next to Trey, "Good morning, Bells," Trey said, "Remember the guys. This is Kyle," he said motioning to the good looking Asian guy across the table from him. "And this is-"

"Austin," I finished for him smiling at the hot blonde guy across from me. "How could I forget the guys that I always got into trouble with?" We all shared a smile; my question brought back memories for all of us. "So where's Lindsey, Austin? She should be a senior, right?" Lindsey was Austin's older sister who had gotten into trouble with us most of the time since she was only a year older.

"Working, this place is my parent's pride and joy. She works mornings and I work after school, speaking of which-" he cut off as a waitress came towards our table.

"You guys want the usual?" she said and then looked at me, "Oh my gosh, Bella!" she said throwing her arms around me.

"Hi Lindsey, how are you?"

"Good but let's talk more at lunch today, right now I have to work. What does everybody want?"

I didn't listen to what the boys were ordering, I was too busy trying to find something that I could eat. "I'll have a blueberry muffin and a strawberry protein smoothie," I ordered when it was my turn. Lindsey picked up the menus and walked towards the kitchen to put in our orders, all of the guys looked at me strange. "What?" I asked suddenly defensive.

"What are you trying to do, Bella, diet?" Austin, always the most forward of the group, asked.

"No, I'm trying to stay in shape; I eat healthy whenever I can. It helps me in sports."

"Who are you and what have you done with our Bella?" Kyle asked. "Healthy? Sports?"

"When I left for Phoenix I already did karate. As I got more coordinated I wanted to do more sports. Renee was happy to let me do anything that kept me out of the house. I started cheerleading and basketball almost as soon as I got down there. Next I started softball when the coach saw me playing basketball, and then kickboxing when I met some people that were part of a club. I learned how to surf when I went on a trip with Dad to Florida and do it as much as possible."

"Wow, how do you have time for a social life?"

"I make it work, but what about you guys."

"Well," Austin started, "We all play football and basketball. Kyle does track and Trey and I do baseball."

Before we knew it, it was time to leave for school.

* * *

I was surprised to see another nice car in the parking lot besides my convertible, Trey's green Jeep, Austin's GMC black Sierra truck, and Kyle's blue Porsche when we pulled in. It was a silver Volvo, I didn't think much of it since we got to school just as the warning bell was ringing.

I had homeroom with all three of the guys. We sat in the back and talked the whole time except when Mr. Mason, who was also my English teacher, took roll.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur of back to school spiels from each of the teachers. Lunch, though, was interesting.


End file.
